Today's telecommunications systems provide a plurality of complexed routing services, for example number portability services, and enhanced services, as IN based information services (IN=Intelligent Network). The telecommunication systems consist of various network elements, for example exchanges, signaling transfer points, service switching points and service control points which are interacting to provide these services to subscribers of the telecommunication system. In such distributed system, service data has to be accessed by various network elements which use different platforms and different data base management systems to administrate their view of the service data. Further, the consistency of the distributed service data has to be kept in such heterogeneous distributed system to ensure a proper provision of the services.
In such environment it is a problem to keep the data of one or more remote data bases of network elements synchronous to one master-data base, where master-data base and remote data base are located on different platforms and using different data base management systems.
Caused by customer requirements it is often not possible in such environment to work with remote data base management systems or to store data on the remote system due to the fact that communication is only possible via different protocols. Further, the response time of the remote systems are often about some seconds. To apply a “2-phase” commit algorithm used to ensure the integrity of a committing transaction and sometimes provided by the data base management system is not possible since each data base uses a different data base management system and this functionality is not supported by the communication protocols.